You Remind Me
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Sakura moves out. It's been a few years and Sasuke is his daughters sensei. Will this be the only chance Sasuke can get Sakura back? Or will she hate him even more?
1. Chapter 1

**My first SasuSaku fic. Anyways, my sister made this one. Don't blame me if it's kida slow, my sister and me have planned the whole story. It will progress really quickly, I hope so. Well otherwise R&R, tell me what you like, dislike, or hate. I will try to fix it. But just to warn you some parts may be very confusing.**

**- Kimberly**

_"I can't take this anymore!" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "You've treated me nothing like a wife!" poking my chest. She grabbed my child and walked right out of the door._

_Why__do__you__remind__me?_I got out of bed. To my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned on the sink and splashed some of the water on my face.

_"Daddy! Daddy look!" Yuki said, splashing in the water. I smiled, Sakura. Who was supposedly sleeping at this time didn't get to see what Yuki was showing me._

I walked back to my bed and sat down. I took the box from my table. And opened it, _I__gave__the__same__box,__the__other__set__to__Sakura__before__she__left._I took out the ring.

_"Sakura. Do you take Sasuke as your lovely wedded husband?"_

I twirled the ring around my pointer finger.

_"I… I do." A tear slipped from her cheek. I took my ring and slipped it on her ring finger._

I felt the ring in my hand.

_"Sasuke. Do you take Sakura as your lovely wedded wife?"_

I gripped my ring very hard

_"I do." I said, I wanted to wipe that tear that was slipping down her cheek. She took her ring and slipped it on my finger._

I relaxed my grip on the ring and slipped in on my ring finger. I looked at the gold band. _Why__do__you__remind__me__so__much?_

0o0o0

I got up the next day for work, not knowing if I would make it to work on time. I forgot to put the alarm off and now look at me, I'm a mess. I'm still in my boxers. I got off the king sized bed, it still had the scent of cherry blossom's.

I opened the bathroom door to find the mirror cracked. I looked at my mirror image.

_"Just leave me alone!" I heard her yell through the door. I walked to the door and started banging on it._

_"Come out now!" I yelled, I kept punching and kicking on the door till the door flew open. I found her sitting on the ground. Her hands to her face, as if I would hit her._

_"Please… Please don't hit me…" She begged, I looked at her. "Don't hurt me…"_

_"Give me one reason why I shouldn't be pissed off at you, give me one goddamn reason!" I yelled right into her face. She stood up, barely towering me._

_"Because I'm your wife, and you should treat me like one." She said right into my face, "We've only been married for a week and we are fighting."_

_"That is not a reason. I want to know why you huddle up in the bathroom all day and never come out." I said. She took a few steps back._

_"Because I'm pregnant!" she said, "Your such a dick! Every time in life I'm punished. I was in your class every year. Every day I saw you laugh at my wrongs and my rights! And after all that time, I can't believe I **loved**you." She said, I stood there. I just took in what she said. I just stood there, after a few moments she slithered her way out of the bathroom. I punched the mirror._

I took the brush form the glass cup by the sink, applied toothpaste to the toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After I was done I managed my way into the shower. I slid my boxers off and stepped in the shower and turned the water on to 'Hot'. I quickly cleaned myself and wrapped the towel around my waist.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the closet. I picked on my regular jōnin outfit and walked out of the bedroom door.

I passed the kitchen, _Should__I__eat__breakfast__today?_I walked back into the kitchen and to the fridge. I opened it. _Nothing._I shrugged, _No__breakfast__today._I slammed the fridge door and started walking to the Ninja School.

0o0o0

"Mom! I'm staaaarving!" Yuki yelled across the kitchen, "Don't we have anything to eat!" I looked behind me, staring straight at the 7 year old. I reached behind me for the bowl of tomatoes. And walked to her.

"Now, Yuki. What have I said about yelling in the kitchen?" I asked her. She looked at me with big onyx eyes. _Just__like__his._

"That mommy hates yelling in the kitchen." She said

"And what were you doing just now?" I asked her

"Yelling in the kitchen…"

"Good. I will not punish you but… You have to go to school today and be the best ninja you can be." I took the bowl of tomatoes that was behind my back and put it on the table. I looked at her when her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Thank you mommy!" she yelled, but this time. I didn't care. I watched her hungrily eat the tomatoes. A minute later she was done with the bowl, I cleaned her up, and dressed her up. I put her pink hair in a pony-tail and started to walk to school.

We finally make it to school. Every boy and girl standing by the door of the building chatting to there hearts content.

"Ok, now Yuki I want you to—" I was cut off by a big 'SAKURA!' Naruto and Hinata came up to me. _Wait?__Naruto,__and__Hinata.__What?_

"It's so good to see you." Hinata said with a smile on her face. I looked back at her and gave her a warm smile, and hugged her. But before I could look at Yuki and tell her to day 'Hi' to _Uncle_Naruto and _Aunt_Hinata she was already making friends.

"So, is that your kid!" Naruto said, very excitedly. I looked at Hinata who was blushing.

"Yeah, a charmer right?" I said looking at her playing with Ino-_pigs_kids, "Gosh, it's like a family reunion. Ino and Shikamaru, You and Hinata, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Temari, Gaara and Riku, Kankuro and Risa, Lee and Mizu" I sighed, I know Naruto wouldn't forget about—

"Where's Teme?" he asked, "I mean I heard he married someone and he has kids." I looked at Naruto. And I sighed again.

"Maybe he went away?" I asked, I knew that was a lie. I actually think I know where he lives.

"How about Kakashi? I never seen him for a long time." Naruto said I looked at him. But before I could answer, the school bell rang and all the kids rushed inside for another day of school. Naruto walked with his kids into the class, he left Hinata and me outside.

"So what did you name your kids?" I asked her

"The eldest is Kami, Middle is Ren, and the youngest is Sora."

"Beautiful names."

"How about your kids Sakura-chan?"

"Yuki." I said, "I have to go now, good bye Hinata-chan." I waved to her, she waved back. I walked out of the school gates _hoping_that all the rumors of Sasuke being the jōnin in the Ninja Academy was not real.

0o0o0

I walked into the classroom, all the eyes on me. Dobe, who was also a jōnin, was announcing the Team groups.

"Team One: Misake, Nara Inoko, and Hyuuga Mai you are with me, Naruto Sensei." he announced the first group, "Team Two: Uzumaki Ren, Hyuuga Aiko, and Inuzuka Mami, Ino Sensei. Team Three: Nara Shinji, Uzumaki Kami, and Rock Sake. Kiba Inuzuka. Team Four: Haruno Yuki," _Wait!__Haruno?__My__daughter.__Oh__no,_"Kimmy, and Inuzuka Sasori. You are with Sasuke Sensei."

All of my kids came to me, looking at me. Eyes asking me 'What are we doing today sensei?'. I looked back at all the kids.

"Ok. Please come with me." I said as I started walking out the door. After a few minutes we made it to the middle of the forest. _I__think__I__might__teach__them,__something__Kakashi__did__to__Team__7__when__I__was__younger__… _I took two bells out of my pocket.

"What are we supposed to do with those?" Yuki asked me, I jingled the bells.

"Whoever gets one bell _before_this time runs out get's to pass. If they don't then one of you kids gets to be tied up to a pole and both of your other teammates will eat in front of you." I said jingling the bells and I started and alarm, Kimmy just stared, and Sasori's dog, Amaya barked. I saw Yuki looked at me with red eyes. _The__sharingan.__She__inherited__it__from__me.__I__feel__so__proud._

"I will get a bell from you, I've been practicing my sharingan for a very long time." Yuki grinned and charged for me. _I__should__activate__my__sharingan__too.__She__might__know__the__Mangekyō__Sharingan.__I've__heard__that__I__was__not__the__only__one__practicing__the__Mangekyō._I activated my sharingan and stepped to the side so I could miss her attack.

She fell to the ground with a 'oof'. She looked at me, probably seeing my sharingan. I looked back at her and grinned.

"You have the Sharingan too." She murmured. I smirked.

"Your not the only Uchiha here Yuki." I said, but she turned to face me. Her sharingan started to swirl.

"I need to pass this test, I promised my mother a long time ago that I would act like a good kid. Act like I never saw my mom cry over my father. Ever since the day I saw my mom cry I lost every match." She said and leaped for me again. _Sakura?__Cried__for__me?_"But I will never loose to my sensei!" I jumped out of her way. _I__can't__use__the__Mangekyō__Sharingan.__I__could__kill__her._

"I don't want to hurt you Yuki." I said. It was true. I didn't want to use the Mangekyō Sharingan on her. But it left me no choice, unless she stopped.

"Amaya! Bite him!" I heard Sasori yell, by the time I could function my brain to process of being bitten I leaped into the air. I already had the Mangekyō Sharingan.

I closed my eyes, waiting for me to hit contact with the ground. I hit the ground, probably dislocating my shoulder blade. I got up, my eyes still closed.

"Yuki, Sasori, Kimmy?" I asked wherever they were, "Close your eyes. I have summoned the Mangekyō Sharingan. Don't look into my eyes. If only all of you had the Sharingan then you could look into my eyes." I told them, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I had to open up my eyes.

"What makes you think we'll believe that?" Sasori said, I could recognize her voice. I opened up my eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Go away, I have to close my Mangekyō Sharingan." I said and shoved her aside. I quickly ended my Sharingan. Then I heard the bell ring, "You all failed. Sasori, Kimmy tie Yuki up to that pole. And start to eat lunch right in front of her. But don't give her ant food." _Let's__see__how__they__do__on__this__one._I walked away from their sight and hid behind a tree.

"Kimmy…" Yuki whined, "I'm hungry… Can I have _one_bite." Yuki looked at Kimmy.

"You heard what Sasuke Sensei said, right? 'Don't give food to Yuki.' He said it. And I don't want to get in trouble." Kimmy said, Sasori lifted her food box to Yuki.

"I don't really care if Sasuke Sensei said not to. Here have some of my lunch." Sasori lifted up the box to Yuki face. Yuki frowned.

"I'm tied up." Yuki said. Sasori frowned, and then groaned. She started to feed Yuki. _This__is__my__chance.__I__pop__out__tell__them__the__succeeded,__then__I__tell__them__to__get__a__good__rest__and__get__ready__or__tomorrow's__mission._

I jumped out of the blush, "You disobeyed my rules!" I boomed. Yuki looked scared, Sasori was blushing, and Kimmy was still eating.

"Idiots." Kimmy said. I looked at her. _Wow,__she__doesn't__even__care__if__she__fails__or__passes._

"You all pass!" I yelled, "You didn't listen to your sensei." I said chuckling. Yuki who finally lost it screamed.

"I passed! I passed!" she was dancing under the ropes, tied to the pole. _She__acts__just__like__Dobe._

"How do we pass we disobeyed your rules." Sasori asked me. I looked at her.

"You didn't listen to me, if you want to become a real ninja you have to care not only for yourself, but also your team mates. Lets say Yuki had broke her leg on the battlefield, and both you, and Kimmy walked by, leaving Yuki, your teammate down on the ground for the dead. Now if you did that, lets say you'd be following my orders. But to be a true ninja you have to help people you know, or don't know. To be a true ninja you have to do anything to help other ninjas around you." I said, Kimmy was still eating, finishing her meal. Yuki was just excited that she graduated, and Sasori was proud of herself.

"Anyways, it's over. Go home. We have a official mission tomorrow. Get a good rest." I said and started walking away. Leaving Yuki still tied up to the pole. _I__hope__she__doesn't__tell__her__mom__who__her__sensei__is.__Or__I'll__be__a__piece__of__shit__soon._

0o0o0

"Mom. I'm home." Yuki called from outside the front door, I rushed to the door. It was 4:00 pm! She came very late. I opened the door.

"You came late!" I practically screamed, I pulled her into the room and I checked to see if her face was bruised. I saw one tiny bruise, "You have a bruise!" I almost fainted. Yuki pushed me away.

"Mom… I'm fine. Really." She said, "My sensei is very interesting."

"Who's your sensei?" I asked her, she looked at me. _Please,__I__really__hope__it's__**not**____Sasuke.__Out__of__all__people._

"My teacher name is Sasuke Sensei." She said, I looked at her. But instead of wanting to faint I wanted to barf.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I can't take this anymore!" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "You've treated me nothing like a wife!" poking my chest. She grabbed my child and walked right out of the door._

_Why__ do __you__ remind __me?_I got out of bed. To my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned on the sink and splashed some of the water on my face.

_"Daddy! Daddy look!" Kimmy said, splashing in the water. I smiled, Sakura. Who was supposedly sleeping at this time didn't get to see what Kimmy was showing me._

I walked back to my bed and sat down. I took the box from my table. And opened it, _I__ gave__ the__ same __box,__the__ other__ set__ to __Sakura __before__ she __left._ I took out the ring.

_"Sakura. Do you take Sasuke as your lovely wedded husband?"_

I twirled the ring around my pointer finger.

_"I… I do." A tear slipped from her cheek. I took my ring and slipped it on her ring finger._

I felt the ring in my hand.

_"Sasuke. Do you take Sakura as your lovely wedded wife?"_

I gripped my ring very hard

_"I do." I said, I wanted to wipe that tear that was slipping down her cheek. She took her ring and slipped it on my finger._

I relaxed my grip on the ring and slipped in on my ring finger. I looked at the gold band. _Why __do __you __remind __me __so __much?_


End file.
